Do You Still Want Me?
by Bronzeshipping
Summary: Gabriel is sitting alone at a bar waiting for his so called lover to stop flirting with girls and pay attention to him when a stranger comes in the bar and starts to flirt with Gabriel, how will Dracula take this, knowing his lover's being taken away?


Hello! I wanted to make this fanfic because ever since

my friends showed me the movie Van Helsing I feel in love with it! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Though I wish I did :( ah well

I hope ya guys like it! :3

On with the fic! Yay!

~Do You Still Want Me?~

(Van/Gabriel's Point of View)

I sigh, looking over at you on the dance floor while I'm here, sitting alone at the bar. I look back at my Sauvignon Blanc drink and I stared emotionless at it. A few tears started to fall from my face and dripped into my drink, making a silent _plop!_ sound.

I furiously wipe my tears away and look back at you and the girl your dancing with. There's always a new girl you first flirt with then go and dance with her, flirting with her, whispering sweet lies in her ears, it makes me sick. I turn away quickly before the tears could reappear.

It wasn't always like this, we were lovers and we still are, but something just happened, Dracula started to take me to places, buy me a drink, and leave, searching for a girl who perks his interest, leaving me alone in the bar. He doesn't even talk to me about it, when we go places, sometimes I don't even see him until five in the morning, drunk and noisy.

And when I finally get enough courage to talk to him about the subject, he always finds a way to dodge it. We haven't been socializing for awhile now that he's pretty much gone all the time.

I look back over at Dracula and Verona (Verona's the girl Dracula's dancing with.) and wish I hadn't, I just saw Dracula bite down on Verona's neck, making her moan real loudly. I subconsciously put my hand to my neck, feeling the holes of Dracula's bite marks. I tried to block the noise from my ears. I felt my eyes become blinded by tears once again.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I got up to leave, only to bump into someone and land straight on my ass. I looked up and opened my mouth to apologize, but the stranger already beat me to it. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." his cool voice rang through my head as he held out his hand for me to take.

I got up and brushed myself off, then I turned and looked at the person I bumped into. I opened my mouth to say sorry but my voice got caught in my throat. I was looking at a man with jet black long hair with his bangs covering the left side of his face, on the right one hazel eye was sticking out. His face was smooth and tan, no trace of zits, nor freckles were on his face.

He was wearing a black and red stripped T-shirt with a pair of navy blue jeans and red sneakers. I realized that I was staring and immediately bowed my head, my face flushed red.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I just realized that the stranger was talking to me. My head snapped back up and I said ," Yes, hi, hello, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that." I said stupidly. The man laughed a deep, soothing laugh that vibrated in my ears. "That's okay, besides it was me who smacked you on your ass wasn't it?" the man said smiling.

I laughed nervously looking at the man," Yeah, I guess so." "So, whats a good looking guy like you doing in a place like this all by yourself?" the man asked taking a seat down at the bar. I followed him, sitting down in the stool next to him. "I'm not alone, I came with a 'friend'. I said the last part venomously, pointing to Dracula on the dance floor who was still nipping at the girl's neck. I turned around in disgust.

The man seemed to catch the hate from my voice and the look I gave my 'friend.' "So I take it you don't like the guy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head vigorously, looking at the man. "N-no I don't **hate** him, I just hate how he's been treating me." "He abuses you?" the stranger asked taking a sip of his drink he ordered. "No! No, he doesn't abuse me. He's acting like he doesn't want to be around me anymore, always off flirting with chicks, and leaving me alone in a bar with strangers.

"Why don't you try talking to him about it?" the man asked. I sighed,"You see, that's what I've been trying to do but he always finds a way to dodge the conversation. I just don't know what to do," I said tiredly, putting my head in my hands.

There was a moment of silence, then the stranger decided to speak. "Well, while your waiting on your friend to be done sucking the life out of that girl, why don't I buy you a drink?" I took my head out my hands and decided that a drink would be nice to have right about now.

"Okay, that sounds good to me. By the way, whats your name?" I asked the stranger, looking him straight in the eye. "Oh goodness me! I'm so sorry, my name is Jacob Meyers. Jacob said. "And whats your name?" he asked me, holding out his hand.

"My name is Gabriel Van Helsing." I said taking his hand to shake. "Gabriel." he whispered, sending chills down my back. "It's nice to meet you." "Ye-yes, same here." I stuttered, my face still flushed red.

"What would you like to drink?" Jacob asked waving over the bartender. "Oh just give me a Sauvignon Blanc." I said, staring at his hazel eye. He flashed me a smile and I blushed a beet red, looking away. 'This should be interesting' I thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DRACULAandGABRIEL4VEVAR!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once our drinks were ordered we sat there talking for awhile, talking about almost anything we could think of. Jacob looked like he was really high, his hair was crazy and there was a gleam in his eyes. While I, on the other hand, was so sober, I only had two drinks, not counting the drink I had earlier.

Jacob was so drunk that is voice was so slurred that I couldn't make out what he was saying without straining my neck to hear better. His voice sounded like sandpaper, rough and dry, making me cringe every time he talked.

I sighed and looked up at Jacob, watching him waving the bartender over for another drink. "I really should be going now Jacob, it's already one in the morning. I said looking up at Jacob as he turned to look at me. It was nice meeting you though." I said making a move to get up.

As I was walking away, I felt something grab a hold of me...it was Jacob. I turned around to face him. He was eyeing me like a piece of meat and suddenly I felt very small. "Y-yes Jacob? I squeaked, can I help you?" "Actually I was just going to ask if you needed a ride home." he said, his breath brushing on my face, I gagged, his breath smelt so strongly of alcohol.

"Um, no, no it's okay, I can just walk, I only live a block away from here." I said trying to pry his grip on me. "Oh come on now baby, what if something bad happens to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself." Jacob said tightening his grip on me, making me cry out.

"Jacob, please let me go, I really need to get home." I said, pushing on his arm. "Just let me take you home." Jacob whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

I finally got out of his grasp, turning to look him in the eye and found myself stiffen. '_Wasn't his eyes hazel before?' _I thought looking at now red eyes. I somehow felt captivated by them. "Come on lets go." Jacob said grabbing my hand and leading me through the crowd.

I couldn't move my body, I tried to break away but found that I couldn't. All I could do was be pulled from the bar, and being lead to where, I don't know.

Jacob then stopped as did I. Then Jacob suddenly was flying back towards me, I quickly moved out of the way just in time as he fell on the floor, **hard.** I turned to see, Dracula, pissed more than ever.

* * *

><p>(Dracula's Point of View)<p>

I was on the dance floor with some chick named Verona, or whatever her name is and I stared at her neck hungrily. She was stretching her neck out as far as it could go, inviting me to take a bite out of it. She kept moving around me, flirting with me, but I wasn't paying much attention to her, mostly on her neck.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I was hungry and I needed something to eat. I bit down on her neck, **hard.** She moaned real loud but I paid no attention, my attention was on drinking her blood. It wasn't the most delicious blood I've ever had, her blood was bitter and tangy, no taste to it whatsoever.

Right then I thought about my poor Gabriel and how I've been ignoring him. It's not my fault though, I don't mean to ignore him it's just, I haven't eaten anyone or thing for about four months and I'm really hungry for something to eat. I don't want to drink from Gabriel's blood because it's so sweet and addicting, I can't get enough of it.

If I were to drink Gabriel's blood I would kill him, he is my love after all and I would miss him to much. And I know he wouldn't want to be a vampire because he would have to kill humans. I was still focused on the girl in my arms, I could feel her life slipping away and she didn't even notice, she thought I was loving on her, but she could never be more wrong than she is right now.

Verona laid limp in my arms and I thought about what I should do with her body, at first I thought about just dumping her on the dance floor and act like she fell or passed out. But instead, I ended up putting her in a booth and put a pair of sunglasses on her face to make it look like she was sleeping or just siting there, doing nothing.

I started to walk back to the bar where I left my love (Gabriel) and I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Gabriel getting up to leave but there was another man with him, holding him back from leaving. I felt my blood boil, I sniffed the air and smelt a familiar smell. I growled_,'vampire.'_ I walked briskly over to Gabriel and the vampire holding him hostage.

I tapped on the man's shoulder and he turned to face me. I wound my hand back and punched him so hard he flew back several feet. I turned to face Gabriel and saw him cower under my gaze, no doubt I was pissed beyond hell and it probably showed too.

* * *

><p>(Gabriel's Point of View again XD)<p>

I looked back at Jacob laying unconscious on the floor. I turned to look at Dracula and I ran up to him and pushed him back. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I screamed. I know it was foolish to ask because I know why he did it but I was still mad, he didn't have to punch the guy so hard that he flew back several feet!

"You knew why I did it, so don't play coy with me!" he screamed back at me, grabbing my wrist just like Jacob did, squeezing it tightly making me cry out. He seemed to get that I was in pain because he loosed his grip but didn't let go of my wrist.

I heard him sigh deeply and knew he was tired I mean, it was already two in the morning. "Dracula, please let go of me." I grumbled. Dracula slowly let go of my wrist and I hugged it close to my chest. I glared up at Dracula and saw something in his eyes I'd never seen before, scared, hurt, guilt? I've never seen any of those emotions in his eyes, he's always so loud, obnoxious, and stubborn.

I sighed, closing my eyes and reopened them to look at Dracula's icy blue eyes. I put on my best glare and said calmly to him, well, as calm as I could get. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I screamed, yet I was calm.

Dracula's expression was one of astonishment from my outburst, but that soon turned in a deathly hated glare. "What do you mean? I was just teaching that man a lesson to not mess whats mine." Dracula calmly stated. My mouth was open a gap, did he just say he **owned** me? I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, then it turned into a fiery ball of hate. "You don't own me! No one owns me!" I screamed, really hating Dracula now.

"I never meant it like that and you should know that!" he screamed back at me, breathing heavily. "Well, ya know what? I don't even care anymore, if you want to be with someone else, then go, leave, I don't care anymore!" I yelled, salty water drops rolling off my face. I crumpled on the floor, hiccuping and crying aloud.

I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head down in my knees. I felt Dracula kneel beside me. "Baby, baby whats the matter?" Dracula whispered softly in my ear, drawing me close to him. I started hiccup talking, "I-I when when I try t-to ta-talk to you, you never want to talk about it." "That's no-" "It's true and you know it!" I said angrily, cutting off Dracula.

I pulled away from his grasp, but Dracula just pulled me back into his arms. "Listen to me Gabriel, I haven't found a new love or lovers if that's what your thinking." Dracula said, rocking us back and forth. "But, you've been avoiding me and don't ever want to talk to me about anything anymore, you always leave me alone in a bar full of strangers." I bent my head over and my tears started falling again.

"Aww, darling, I don't want another lover, especially if I have you." Dracula bent forward and kissed the top of my head and smoothed my hair out. I sniffed really loudly, looking at Dracula with big eyes. "Why have you been pushing me away then? Do you not want me?" I inquired to him, turning my eyes away from his knowing ones.

I heard him sigh heavily and he said in a stern voice, " Now baby, why wouldn't I want you? I would never not want you." Dracula knowingly said, brushing a piece of hair from my face. I sniffed, brushing my sleeve against my nose. "But if you want me still, why do you ignore me, not talk to me, and leave me alone in a bar?" My big child eyes were pleading to know.

He took a deep breathe and said," The only reason I haven't been talking to you is because I haven't eaten in months. I haven't drank anyone's blood in months and I've been really hungry and didn't want to drink your blood." "Oh." I said, feeling disappointed, why didn't he want to drink my blood, his own lover's blood? "I didn't want to drink your blood because your blood is so addicting and I can't get enough of it." Dracula said, brushing his lips against my neck, making me shiver.

"I can't get enough of your blood, it's so sweet and innocent, making me want more than I can have. But I knew if I drank your blood then I wouldn't be able to stop and maybe end up killing you." Dracula admitted; this made me so happy for two reasons, reason number one, Dracula still wanted me and two, Dracula was actually scared about losing me.

My insides were killing me, screaming out with passion, passion I couldn't describe. I cuddled into Dracula and he put his arm's around me. He kissed the top of my head and whispered in my ear,"I'm sorry, could you ever forgive me my love?" I just nodded into his neck, not trusting my voice at this point.

He walked us outside and took off into the night, flying high in the sky, seeing the star and moon so close. I was shielded from the cold by Dracula's jacket, it was so warm and smelled of various of spices. I huddled closer to the jacket as the wind whipped around my bare back.

By the time we reached home, I was fast asleep. Dracula carried me to our bed and laid me down. He covered me with a thick blanket and kissed me on my lips. I made a soft grunting noise and smiled a bit in my sleep.

He walked out of the room closing the door behind him, but before he closed the door I heard him say," I love you." And he closed the door and I opened one eye and whispered," I love you, too." Closing my eye again, I fell into a blissful sleep.

End :)

Lol wow what did ya guys think? I wasn't going to finish it but eh I thought I might as well have finished it :D review please?


End file.
